Really You
"Really You" is a two-part series premiere episode of The Haunting Hour. It first aired on October 29, 2010. Plot 'Part One' A girl named Lilly (Bailee Madison) is given her very own life-sized "Really You" doll which is named Lilly D.; because she is good at manipulating her dad. Lilly remains a spoiled brat,bragging about Lilly D,even going as far as ripping the leg off a friends doll,after the friend informs Lilly that "Lilly D hates Lilly." Soon after,strange events begin to occur which Lilly's mother accuses Lilly of doing;despite how Lilly maintains she is innocent,and that Lilly D is alive. Soon,Lilly's mother starts to care more about Lilly D than Lilly;giving the doll breakfast and letting it sleep in her bed;the final straw being when Lilly's mother is convinced Lilly painted Bad Girl on her bedroom room wall,even though Lilly is once again denying her guilt; and Lilly's brother, Brandon (Connor Price) tells his friend, Josh that he will prove Lilly D is alive,or isn't. 'Part Two' Lily's brother, Brandon (Connor Price), suspects the doll is trying to get rid of Lilly since her mother seems to love the doll more than she loves Lilly as he tries to record what she does in the middle of the night, it shows that she is alive, but takes the memory card out of his camera and and his mother takes it away from him, after she realizes she was prbably spying on her and Brandon takes her apart and finds words on the back of her head saying "Destroy this Doll". Brandon and Josh try to solve the mystery of Lilly's new doll once and for all and discover that the doll is alive after going to the "Really You" building and the doll maker says that they built the building over her house and works in a basement and says all of the dolls have souls and pleased to be of who they are and Lily D. didn't want to be a doll as she became a bad girl as the maker tried to destroy her but the people didn't believe her. Lilly becomes sick and pale, which the doctor says is merely a virus. The doll switches places with Lilly and it seems because Lily's mother says she wishes that Lily D. was her daughter instead of the regular Lily and Brandon becomes suspicious when Lilly starts acting different. The next day, Brandon notices the discarded doll thrown in the trash has Lily's birthmark on the back of her neck. Lilly is restored to her normal self and the doll is hit by a garbage truck after trying to get back up. The doll is seen on the side of a street by two girls. The doll grabs one of the girls, causing them to run away in horror. Cast *Bailee Madison as Lilly Carbo *Connor Price as Brandon Carbo *Alisen Down as Jill Carbo *David Orth as Henry Carbo *Casey DuBois as Josh *Gabriell Rose as [Doll Maker *Britt Irvin as Temporary Guardian *Dalila Bella as Jealous Girl *Megan Charpentier as Julia *Olivia Steele-Falconer as Katie *Paul Herbert as Doctor *Emma Karwandy as Bratty Girl *Nicole Leduc as Nice Girl Video Gallery Part One Part Two Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes